Imprévisible - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Si on devait demander son mot préféré à Tony, ce ne serait pas "millionnaire", ni même "génie" d'ailleurs... Tony Stark, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Tiny écrit aussi sur Avengers pour Noël !

Pour cette fin d'année, j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres**, à qui j'essaye généralement d'offrir une histoire pour son anniversaire à la fin du mois. Cette année, innovation totale ! C'est un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place, soit une mini-fic/un OS/un drabble - _entourer la mention qui vous convient _- par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre !

Ayant toutes les deux des fandoms assez variés, je vais me concentrer sur trois d'entre eux: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée. De plus, si j'ai le temps, peut-être que j'arriverais à vous offrir une surprise le 25, mais je ne m'avance pas de ce côté-là.

Deux décembre: Avengers  
Paring: Tony Stark/Iron Man  
Idée: Si on devait demander son mot préféré à Tony, ce ne serait pas "millionnaire", ni même "génie" d'ailleurs...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Imprévisible – Avent 2013

* * *

**A Noël, amusons-nous, profitons-en, Car Noël ce n'est qu'une fois par an.**

* * *

Si on devait demander à Tony de choisir LE mot qu'il préférait, ce ne serait pas "_millionnaire_" qui sortirait. Ni même "_playboy_" d'ailleurs. Et encore moins "_génie_", malgré toute l'intelligence qu'il avait. Non, ce serait "_imprévisible_". Car si on lui demandait de véritablement se décrire, ce serait le mot qui correspondrait le mieux à sa personnalité.

Depuis des années maintenant, il avait bâti son image sur son _imprévisibilité_. Tant et si bien qu'on pariait gros pour savoir la nouvelle absurdité qu'il allait effectuer. Car il fallait l'avouer, décider de conduire une Formule 1 quand on avait un pilote spécialement payé pour ce genre de courses, c'était franchement être imprévisible. Ou être totalement stupide, mais il avait déjà prouvé de multiples manières que ce n'était pas le cas.

La folie, on débattait encore par contre.

L'imprévisible, c'était ce monde fascinant de choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire... Et qu'il prenait plaisir à effectuer quand même. Une surprise pas toujours bonne, mais une surprise quand même, qui ravivait la flamme de l'amusement, attisait les braises du découragement, soufflant le vent du renouveau. Une nouvelle idée géniale mais complètement irréalisable. Une action qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Tout pour ressentir une nouvelle fois ses veines se gorger d'adrénaline avant de foncer tête baissée vers un univers inconnu. Imprévisible.

Mais tout n'était pas dangereux, loin de là !

Sinon, il aurait été interné depuis longtemps.

L'imprévisible prenait toutes les formes que l'on pouvait imaginer. Ainsi, il remplissait un bocal opaque de toute sorte de bonbons et en prenait un au hasard quand il travaillait. C'était imprévisible: il ne savait pas sur lequel il allait tomber, ni s'il allait l'aimer, mais c'était le jeu. Une surprise à chaque fois.

La neige était globalement pareille.

Il ne savait pas quand elle allait apparaître, il ne savait pas si elle durerait ou non, mais quand elle venait, c'était toujours une surprise. Et une grande joie.

Avec ses armures, il pouvait bien sûr aller dans n'importe quelle montagne quand il le souhaitait. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de la voir tomber sur les rues de Manhattan.

Si elle n'était pas tombée, il aurait créé une machine pour la créer.

Si elle n'était pas tombée, de manière imprévisible, il n'aurait pas approché son meilleur fauteuil de la fenêtre pour l'observer avec un délice quasiment enfantin.

Si elle n'était pas tombée, il n'aurait pas passé la nuit à l'admirer.

Tony Stark était un être imprévisible. Toujours.

* * *

A demain surtout !

Tiny ~


End file.
